This invention relates to a device for connecting a pedal with a pulling rod and/or pressing rod of a brake system by means of a pin.
From German Patent Document DE 43 14 858 A1, a hinge is known for doors, covers and the like for vehicles. This hinge comprises a hinge pin on which a ball element is arranged which carries a hinge arm.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple bearing between a pedal and a pressing pulling and/or pressing rod which permits pendulum movements of the components with respect to one another.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing a device for connecting a pedal, particularly a brake pedal, with a pulling and/or pressing rod by means of a pin, wherein the pin has a spherically constructed center part and free pin ends having a smaller diameter than the spherical center part.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that a pin having a spherical center part is used as the connecting element. The pin can be manufactured in a simple manner and at reasonable cost. By way of a pin, a compensation can take place of angle defects between the two components to be connected with one another, as, for example, a brake pedal with a pressing rod for a brake system. The spherical shape of the pin allows a pendulum movement angular pivotal of the pedal with respect to the rod or of the rod with respect to the pedal.
As a result of the pin, alignment defects of the parts with respect to one another or deformations under a high load cannot be introduced as a bending moment into the rod which would result in a buckling and therefore in a failure of the brake system.
The costs for producing the pin are extremely low because a pin and a bearing bush are required anyhow for the swivellable connection between the pedal and the rod and only the spherical shape must be provided instead of a constant diameter on the pin.
For compensating angle defects, pins are also contemplated which are constructed as truncated cones on both sides so that only the center area of the pin has an outside diameter corresponding to the inside diameter of the bearing bush.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.